Ways to measure psychopathology in schizophrenia are numerous. However, the relation of these symptoms to other variables of interest (namely, brain images and neuropsychological performances) has been somewhat disappointing. Therefore, it is important to search for an inventory of symptoms, attitudes, beliefs, and feelings that might, in fact, be linked to neuropsychological deficit and neuroanatomic or neurophysiologic abnormality. The Chapman/Scales of social anhedonia, physical anhedonia, perceptual aberration, magical ideation, and non-conformity, have been carefully structured and assess symptoms often associated with defect states and symptoms associated with florid psychotic states. The scales were designed so that there is a continuum in distribution between normal subjects, psychotic prone subjects, and schizophrenic patients. As such, they may be relatively sensitive to degrees of psychopathology in important areas of functioning. These may, in some way, be associated with areas of deficit in neuropsychology or neuroanatomy. Moreover, they may be used to subtype patients a more fine grained matter than the typical positive- negative way.